<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inventory Duty by projectpluto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371620">Inventory Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectpluto/pseuds/projectpluto'>projectpluto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Cuckolding, F/M, First Kiss, Foreplay, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectpluto/pseuds/projectpluto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't uncommon for you and Reiner to sneak off together while you're supposed to be doing tasks around the barracks, making the most out of the brief moments of privacy you can make with each other—but what wasn't usual was for his best friend to catch the two of you in the act.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Reiner Braun &amp; Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inventory Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was so surprised to see so few works for this pairing, so here's this smut I wrote for them while trying to fix my writer's block bc I just couldn't get the idea of it out of my head :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Reiner, we have to go s-soon—" Your words trail off into a soft whine at the feeling of his teeth sinking deeper into the tender junction between your neck and shoulder, the arm wrapped around your waist tightening its grasp as the hand at your breast continues to pinch at your nipple through the thin fabric of your cotton shirt. </p><p>You couldn't say that you hadn't been looking forward to this after seeing that you'd been paired with Reiner once again on the task roster, assigned on inventory duty for the supply warehouse. There was never much to do in the means of chores anyways, just wander about the large building and occasionally review its contents before confirming that everything was indeed accounted for. It took all of forty-something minutes out of the three hours that was allotted to complete the task, just enough time for the laundry crew to have already stripped the sheets from the dormitories and get to work on washing them. </p><p>Just the look in Reiner's eyes when you'd both began the short trek to your workstation told you all you needed to know about your plans this afternoon—that expectant grin that he couldn't seem to chase from his features, the lingering touches over your shoulders and back, the way he would stand directly behind you to peer at the clipboard in your hand, intentionally pressing his hips forward into your ass as he murmured directly into your ear to ask if you were almost done. He'd been working you up that whole time, wordlessly letting you know what he was wanting, and you were more than happy to oblige. As soon as the final item had been checked off, you were both sneaking off into the boys' dorms, losing all sense of caution after you both saw that the mattresses were bare and made sure that no one had the same idea as you two. </p><p>"No need to rush," He chuckles against your skin, drawing his tongue over the flushed blotch of red he'd sucked into the flesh, "We have more than enough time before we need to worry about them coming back to get everything in order." </p><p>"Don't you remember what happened last time? With Samuel and Daz??" You try grasping for any sort of reasoning that would remind him of the risk of testing your luck, "The only reason they didn't catch us is 'cause the door jammed!" </p><p>But still, he continues, one hand undoing another few buttons on your shirt, the other sliding down your abdomen to fiddle with the button of your trousers. "But I knew that we were running a bit late that time," He persists, fingers now drawing over the bare skin of your chest, "Just trust me." </p><p>And you can't deny the shiver that courses through you when both hands make their way beneath their clothes, how you press your back further against his broad chest and rock yourself back on his crotch just to feel his cock twitch in the confines of his pants. Another needy sound breaks from your throat as he nips again at your shoulder, already scattered with fresh marks that left you carefully arranging your clothes to properly cover them for the next few days. But you didn't mind the hassle—how could you when it felt this good—sighing out a moan when he palms you through your underwear. </p><p>"Something tells me you don't want us to wrap this up just yet." He whispers, grin evident in his voice. </p><p>You want to be irritated by his blatant disregard of your concern, but the snippy retort on your tongue dies, his fingers beginning to rub slow circles over your clothed clit. "<em>Reiner</em>." You practically whine his name as you squirm in his lap, hips bucking into his hand, "That's not f-fair.." </p><p>The heat festering in the pit of your stomach is only made worse when his large hand squeezes at the tender flesh of your breast, rolling and twist a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, hot breaths that have been steadily deepening over the last minute tickling the sensitive skin of your neck. The thought of pulling his hands away from you while you could still cling to your waning sense of reason flits briefly across your mind, entirely forgotten when his hand tugs down your pants and underwear just enough to spread your thighs a little wider, fingers dipping down your slit to slick themselves in the wetness of your arousal before sliding into you with ease. </p><p>The sudden intrusion has you whimpering, hands balling into shaky fists, lids squeezing shut as you focus on the way his two fingers curl inside you, sending another dizzying pulse of warmth thrumming up your spine. Somehow, the possibility of being caught that had made you want to pry yourself away is only making you want to melt further and further into his hold, the tension in your gut building faster than it should given the circumstances. You could feel the hand at your chest moving to tug your shirt further to the side, leaving your already aching shoulder at the mercy of his eager mouth that was now sucking over one of the few sections of unmarred skin he had yet to taste, teeth and tongue grazing over bruising flesh. </p><p>You can barely register the absence of his hand's warmth over your breasts before you feel it between your legs, reaching to rub in a ruthless back and forth over your clit. You bite hard at your lip to contain the shrill whine threatening to escape you, hips bucking into his hands, head thrown back and eyes hazy as you blink up at the ceiling. He pays your breathy pants and half-hearted pleas to slow down no mind, instead pumping his wrist faster, and you're sure that you had to be dripping down onto the bare mattress by now. </p><p>"Already gonna cum?" He mutters, chuckling when you shudder in his hold, toes curling and thighs trembling as he does nothing to curb the intensity of the pressure welling up within you.</p><p>Your face is unbearably hot from how desperate you are to keep quiet, barely allowing yourself a few gasps of breath before you have to clamp your mouth shut to hold in your moans, head lolling forward, just barely focusing in time to see that the knob was turning and the door was being pushed open, but far too late to stop yourself from falling apart. </p><p>"W-Wait, Reiner— someone— c-coming—" </p><p>It's almost laughably ironic how you clench around his fingers just as you barely push out that last word, what little breath you managed to draw into your lungs being pushed out in a pathetic whine, eyes screwing shut, body shaking and sinking back into Reiner's sturdy frame. You're still panting as you force yourself to see who was there, met with a wide-eyed, red-faced Bertholdt, frozen in place as he stares at your body, roaming over the expanse of your chest that was exposed by your shirt and your spread legs displaying the wet mess between them, then darting to his friend behind you, obviously having interrupted entirely on accident. </p><p>But there was no frantic apologies or scrambling out, no calls for him to leave or blurted questions as to why you weren't where you were supposed to be, just silence—a debilitating, heavy silence. Reiner still didn't detach himself from your neck, still kissing and nipping at the tender skin, dripping fingers working you down from your peak as he always did. It was almost as if he was enjoying the new audience of his best friend, enjoying having you and your half-naked body on display. And, despite your shame, you can't deny the feeling of a new heat brewing in your stomach at the sight of the tall boy gawking at you, pale cheeks burning a brilliant red, lips parted in surprise. </p><p>"Reiner, what are you d-doing.." He swallows hard, blinking fast, forcing his gaze to the floor as he quickly shuts the door behind him, "How long has th-<em>this</em> been going on?" There's something more behind his words, almost chastising and accusatory, but it's buried under his sheepish tone and the nervous breaks of his voice. </p><p>"You pervert, I saw you looking." Reiner's tone is far more playful than it should be, one hand straying up to tug another button of your shirt free. </p><p>"S-Stop..!" You stammer out quietly, but he hushes you, cupping a breast and squeezing at the pliant flesh, drawing an involuntary sound from your lips. </p><p>"You know, Bertl's always had a bit of a crush on you." He chuckles, resting his chin on your shoulder as he turns up to address his friend, "Isn't that right?" </p><p>Bertholdt is an alarming shade, eyes flickering about the room, struggling to not fall on you, not confirming Reiner's assertion but doing nothing to deny it. You're shocked that you're not panicking as much as you thought you would, that you're actually enjoying the fact that he's the most flustered one out of the three of you. The knowledge of his apparent affinity only makes you more willing to observe his next actions, to trust Reiner to take the lead. </p><p>"We still have more than enough time, if you'd like to join." </p><p>Your heart races at his words, face flushing, in disbelief that this was actually happening. You'd never done something like that before, and Reiner had said nothing of having this sort of his experience under his belt, and Bertholdt—you couldn't imagine him as anything other than a virgin. But the darkness is his eyes as he ruminated over the offer, mouth opening and closing uselessly, finally looking you in the face for the first time in the last few minutes. He looks as if he's searching for some sort of confirmation, silently asking for either permission to take a step forward or a rejection that would send him retreating back to whatever station he was meant to be at right now. </p><p>You honestly can't deny that you found him attractive, for much different reasons than you found Reiner handsome, but reasons that snuck to the forefront of your thoughts when the two of you spoke. So you swallow down your pride, giving a small nod, almost beckoning him to come, heart leaping into your throat once more as he takes a hesitant step forward, then another, until he's clambering onto the mattress and kneeling before you. </p><p>Even seated back on his calves, he's still peering down to keep your gaze, both of you stunned into momentary inaction until you felt Reiner's hand drift between you to the small of your back, urging you forward. There was a stark contrast between Bertholdt and Reiner, the former was much more gentle, tentative and shy, waiting for you to set the rhythm and following along with your pace, warm, full lips slotting over your own. You let out a soft breath of surprise at the feeling of his hands settling over your breasts, peering down through your lashes to see Reiner's hands at his wrists, guiding his friend's touch across your chest, tilting your head up to kiss him deeper, tongue skimming over his bottom lip.</p><p>Your fingers trail a slow path from his jaw to his chest, working their way lower and lower until they'd found the button of his pants, giggling softly when he flinched at the contact. He's already half hard in the confines of his underwear, cock only continuing to fill out as you squeeze him through the thin cloth barrier, lips straying from his to kiss at his neck. You feel lust cloud your mind once again when he whimpers, small breaths quickening, hips shifting to help you work his clothes down to at least mid-thigh before you begin stroking him. You can hear the ruffle of fabric behind you, the sound of Reiner shedding either his shirt or his pants, but you're more immersed in the meek sounds you're pulling from the boy in front of you. The head of his cock is already slick with pre, making it easy for your hand to slide up and down his length, occasionally rubbing your thumb over the small ridge just under the tip. </p><p>"Well it's no fair if you don't share," Reiner's voice draws you back to the present, feeling a hand working into your hair and guiding you to turn your head over your shoulder. </p><p>You don't stop the steady flick of your wrist as you kiss him, moaning softly against his lips as his tongue licks into your mouth, twisting around your own before he pulls away, golden irises nearly entirely swallowed up by his pupils. You let him push you down on your hands and knees, met with the sight of Bertholdt's cock, red and glistening and just begging to be tended to. He gazes down at you with wide eyes, breath coming in huffs as he watches you take him into your mouth, careful to not graze him with your teeth as you twist your tongue around the tip. The brackish taste is familiar, but you can tell that you have your work cut out for you. Though he's not as thick as Reiner, he's an inch or so longer, already threatening to graze the back of your throat despite not being all the way in your mouth. </p><p>Your rhythm stutters when you feel Reiner spreading your thighs, positioning himself behind you and pushing himself into your dripping cunt with a low groan. Bertholdt trembles in response to the vibration of your whine around his cock, pulling yourself away for a moment to gasp in sufficient breath, lips slick with spit and eyes watering. </p><p>"Fuck, you're so tight.." Reiner mutters, rough hands grabbing firmly at your ass before they settle at your hips, fingers sinking deep enough to bruise as he pulls you back onto his cock, stretching you open with every thrust. </p><p>You blink away the tears blurring your vision, returning to your previous ministrations, feeling a shaky hand work its way into your hair, urging himself deeper down your throat. You could barely take in enough air through your nose to keep yourself lucid, half-lidded gaze focusing on Bertholdt's debauched expression, slackened jaw allowing for the hushed grunts and moans to spill out into the hot air surrounding the three of you, hips beginning to buck up to meet you halfway. You had never felt so full in your entire life, like every passing moment was drawing you closer and closer to completely bursting at the seams, white-hot heat running through your veins with every thrust, every muttered curse and low groan of your name. </p><p>You know that you're so close to hitting your limit, nearly gagging over Bertholdt in your mouth as Reiner's merciless pace that only seems to get rougher by the second sends you jolting forward each time his hips meet your ass, saliva dripping down your chin and onto the mattress below, lewd slurps and muffled whines and the sound of skin hitting skin filling your ears. </p><p>"I th-think I'm— gonna c-cum..!" You barely have time to register Bertholdt's stifled whine before you feel him spill himself into your mouth, a sticky, liquid warmth coating your tongue and sliding down your throat. </p><p>"Fuckfuckfuck— <em>fuck</em>." Reiner growls, feeling how your pussy flutters around him, driving into you until he finally drags you over the edge once again. </p><p>Stars flash across your vision, the volume of your moans only contained by the cock still in your mouth, an uncompromising blaze tearing through every muscle, every fiber of your being, eyes rolling back into your head. And with a final few spurts of heat coating the backs of your thighs, it's over. You crumple down on the bare mattress, alternating between trying to swallow down the cum remaining in your mouth and gasping in much needed air, insides and throat aching from overuse, legs trembling so much that you're unsure of whether you'll be able to walk out on your own and pretend like nothing happened. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is definitely not one of my best works,,, but I hope u guys still enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>